l' annonce
by freyandchris
Summary: Hermione découvre qu'elle est enceinte. Maintenant elle doit avouez à ses amis sa relation avec Draco pour le meilleur et pour le pire!


Titre : l'Annonce

Hermione avait beau être une sorcière talentueuse, douée...elle n'avait aucune confiance dans les sorts de maternité. C'était la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme était partie dans le Londres moldus à la recherche d'une pharmacie. Et là, dans son appartements d'étudiante, Hermione s'affalait dans son canapé. Le teste de grossesse dans la main affichant le résultat tant demandé. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et une peur soudaine envahissait son corps.

Elle savait qui était le père. Son petit-ami. Hermione l'aimait et sortait avec lui depuis une année, depuis sa deuxième année de médecine. Ce qui était ironique, car une futur médicomage refusait de faire confiance dans le sort de maternité. La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait aller à St Mangouste pour vérifier par une prise de sang, le résultat du test de grossesse. Mais elle restait affalée dans son canapé, sans pouvoir bouger.

Pourquoi était-elle enceinte ? Un problème de capote était la seule raison. Elle prenait la pilule, la jeune sorcière refusait de prendre la potion de contraception, alors que la pilule fonctionnait aussi bien sur son corps. Elle se souvenait assez bien des accidents qui était arrivés par des préservatifs pas assez solide. Il en avait craqué quatre ou cinq avant de changer de marque. Et bien sûre la pilule ne l'avait pas protégé contre cet accident. A quoi cela servait de prendre la pilule si l'on tombe quand même enceinte ? A pas grand chose !

Hermione ne pouvait se demander de quoi elle avait réellement peur. De ne pas être une bonne mère ? Qu'il ne soit pas un bon père ? Qu'il accepte mal la nouvelle ? Ou bien qu'_**eux**_ accepte mal les nouvelles ?

Voilà un an que la sorcière était avec lui et jamais elle l'avait annoncé à qui que se soit, à part ses parents. Hermione savait pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit, car ils allaient mal le prendre. Et cela était un euphémisme. Ils allaient vouloir le tuer, ne pas la croire, lui jeter des insultes et plein d'autre joyeuseté. Mais Hermione l'aimait et maintenant portait leur enfant dans son ventre, jamais elle ne pourrait le laisser partir.

Alors les larmes coulaient sur son visage, sachant ce qu'il allait se passer si le test avait raison, ce qui arrivait à quatre-vingt-dix neuf pour-cents aux femmes. Son chat miaula et se jeta sur ses genou et vint se frotter à elle. Granger prit son chat entre ses bras et se mit à le caresser. La sorcière parmi les plus intelligente de sa génération ne savait pas quoi faire.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un courant d'air entra dans l'appartement.

- Hermione ! Je suis rentré.

La jeune femme se leva, et vit son homme entrain de poser sa veste blanche sur la chaise. Il se tourna et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Hermione sentit les bras de son petit-ami l'attraper et la collait à lui.

- Draco, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Murmura-t-elle.

Draco lui fit lever la tête et sécha les traces de larmes avec ses doigts.

- Tes parents ont un problème ?

Hermione secoua la tête et attrapa le bas de chemise de Draco dans ses petites mains. Elle prit une grande goulée d'air frais et se lança.

- Je suis enceinte.

Elle sentit la prise de ses doigts se raffermirent sur sa peau et ses yeux métallique la transpercèrent.

- c'est par ce que tu n'en veux pas que tu pleures ?

Sa voix était peut-être calme et douce, la jeune sorcière savait que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

- Non ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai peur.

Draco l'embrassa doucement avec tendresse et l'observa.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Réponds-moi sans me mentir !

Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant.

- J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de l'élever correctement, j'ai peur que tu sois aussi doué que moi ou que tu ne le veuille pas. J'ai peur de leur annoncer la nouvelle. je...j'ai peur !

Draco l'enlaça et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

- je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant avant tout comme toi et je ne peux pas dire que mon père fut un vrai modèle pour moi, enfin aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas avoir peur que je ne le veuille pas Hermione. Je t'aime et je vais aimer la vie qui grandit dans ton ventre. Je vais tout faire pour que l'enfant qui va naître ne me hais pas. Mais pour ce qui est de tes imbéciles d'amis, qu'ils soient d'accord ou non sur notre relation j'en ais rien à battre ! Ils ne sont pas tes parents ! Ils n'ont pas à dicter ta vie, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Un vrai ami est un ami qui t'aide quand tu as des problèmes et qui accepte tes choix même si cela ne lui plaît pas ! finit-il par dire en grognant.

Hermione hocha la tête sans pouvoir dire quoi que se soit. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais c'était ses amis d'enfance et elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Mais pas au prix de perdre Draco, le père de son futur enfant.

- Tu as fait quel test ? demanda Draco en sachant déjà la réponse.

- Un test de grossesse moldus. Et oui ils sont efficaces !

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa femme était un née-moldus et le resterait toujours.

- Quand veux-tu que nous allions à St Mangouste pour vérifier le résultat ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite mais sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il acceptait sans grogner ou crier le faite qu'elle soit enceinte. Elle ferma les yeux et répondit :

- Aujourd'hui, je veux être certaine.

- Tu as raison car nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire.

Hermione releva la tête et scruta Draco en guettant une réponse. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à faire tout de suite à part apprendre la vérité. Le Serpentard sourit en voyant les sourcils de la jeune femme se fronçait.

- c'est mon enfant Hermione. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas un enfant naturel mais légitime. ( voyant le regard trouble de sa femme draco continua) je vais t'épouser Hermione.

Le rougissement de sa futur femme le fit sourire tendrement avant qu'il essaye de l'embrasser mais Hermione s'éloigna de lui.

- Quoi ?

- Hermione, ma chérie.

- Pas de chérie qui tienne, tu viens de me demander en mariage ?

- Non, j'ai annoncé qu'on allait se marier.

Malfoy un jour Malfoy toujours, Black un jour Black toujours ! Il faisait un bon mélange entre manque de tact et arrogance. Il ne lui demandait pas en mariage, non Draco expliquait simplement qu'ils allaient se marier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pourrais te refaire tu sais ce prêtre dans le film moldu que tu m'as montré qui expliquait à la femme qu'il voulait épouser les raison qu'ils le pousser mais je vais simplement te dire ceci : Je t'aime et je veux que notre enfant vienne au monde dans une famille reconnue aux yeux de la Loi. Et puis aussi pour pas me faire tuer pas ton père aider par ma mère. Je vois déjà la scène devant mes yeux et elle n'est pas jolie jolie.

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire. Draco avait réussi encore une fois à tuer sa colère dans son œuf .

- Que viens faire mon père dans cette discussion.

Draco se gratta la gorge et sa voix fut plus grave, un peu comme celle de son père.

- « Draco, mon cher, je veux juste te dire ceci : Met ma fille enceinte hors mariage et je te fais bouffer tes couilles à la petite cuillère avant de t'en coller une ! »

- Il t'a dit ça la dernière fois qu'on a mangeait là-bas ? questionna Hermione surprise en croyant Draco, son père avait le sang chaud.

- Non, la première fois que je les ai rencontré. Tu sais quand tu as dis à tes parents « Maman, papa, je vous présente Draco Malfoy mon petit-ami. »

Hermione soupira fortement et colla son front contre l'épaule de Draco. Son père avait sûrement fait cette menace, même si elle était surprise qu'il l'ait fais lors de leur première rencontre.

-je veux que notre relation soit officiel aux yeux du Ministère et aux yeux des gens. Je ne veux pas que l'on vous insulte toi et notre enfant car je ne t'aurais pas épouser. Tu sais bien comment est la société face aux enfant nés hors mariage.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête reconnaissant la vérité aux mots de Draco, surtout qu'ils faisait des études de Droit et qu'il connaissait bien mieux les Lois Sorcières que elle.

- j'accepte de t'épouser. lâcha Hermione, sachant que Draco n'avait jamais douté de sa réponse.

Un baiser fougueux fut la réponse de son futur mari.

Leurs mains soudées l'une dans l'autre, Hermione stressait comme une malade. La veille, Draco l'avait amené faire une prise de sang et avait fait les magasins en quête d'une bague de fiançailles. Une bague en or blanc et un saphir orange ornait l'un de ses doigts maintenant. Draco avait choisit une simple bague en argent. Ils avaient dîné chez la mère de Draco, Narcissa et lui avait apprit la nouvelle. Sa réponse avait été nette et franche : « Draco, mon chéri, si tu n'avais pas eut l'intention de rendre ta relation avec Hermione officielle, je t'aurais pendu par les couilles jusqu'à que tu demandes grâce. Cela serait si bien que se soit une petite fille qui vienne au monde. » et elle avait continuer à parler de son futur petits fils ou petite fille. En clair, Draco avait eut chaud aux fesses. La médicomage sortit de son bureau avec son patient et appela Hermione. Elle se leva et Draco la suivit dans l'antre de la médicomage. Un doux sourire prit vie sur les lèvres du médecin lorsqu'elle prit le dossier de la jeune femme.

- Félicitation Miss Granger. Vous êtes enceinte.

Puis le médecin continua son speech, expliquant que Hermione était enceinte de six semaine environ et fixa le rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. Draco voyait le regard ravie de sa futur femme ainsi que sa main sur son ventre. Elle était ravie d'être une futur maman. Lui, appréhendait le repas de midi chez ses beau-parents. Un certain Marc allait vouloir lui faire sa fête. Ce qui ne rata pas. Un magnifique crochet du droit alla droit sur la joue du noble. Draco bascula en avant out en restant debout. Les cris de Hermione et de sa mère, Anna, résonnèrent aux oreilles des mâles.

- Occupes toi bien de ma fille ou je te tue après t'avoir castré !

Draco ne put que sourire face à cet ordre et rétorqua :

- Marc, tu me castreras seulement car tu ne voudras pas rendre ton petit-fils ou ta petite-fille orpheline de son père ! _»_

Draco avait eut le dernier mot et après s'être regardé dans le blanc des yeux, ils s'étaient tout simplement installé à leur place autour de la table. Hermione semblait furieuse, mais Draco la calma en l'embrassant et expliquant que c'était sa punition qu'elle soit tombé enceinte avant sa demande en mariage.

- Comment cela ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

Ce fut son père qui répondit :

- Il devait te demander en mariage le mois prochain à l'anniversaire de ta mère.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa bague. Elle aurait dû se douter que Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas trouver une bague de fiançailles en seulement une petite heure. Anna plaqua, elle, ses mains sur sa bouche et alla embrasser son futur gendre sur la joue blessée en lui disant que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire : Demander la main de sa petite fille chérie le jour de son anniversaire ! Même si ça ne put pas se faire. Puis lorsque Anna apporta le plat principal du repas, un canard à l'orange, Draco alla embrasser sa futur belle-mère. Draco était un admirateur du canard à l'orange de Anna, se moquant même des tentatives de Hermione de vouloir le copier. Mais il mangeait chaque tentative avec le sourire et lui disait toujours que c'était délicieux, même quelque remarque était bien placée. Puis la discussion se porta sur le prochain mariage ainsi que sur des travaux à faire dans la maison de Draco pour créer la chambre du bébé. Et tout se passa bien, malgré quelque dispute du genre : « il est hors de question de perdre la chambre en bleu ou en rose ! » « ni en vert ! » « pas de rouge alors ! » « Bien le Violet et le Blanc me semble une bonne idée » « Et pourquoi c'est toi qui choisit les couleurs de la chambre du bébé ! » « Tu n'auras qu'à choisir pour le prochain ! »

Maintenant ce qui rendait Hermione stressée, c'était sa rencontre avec ses amis. Voilà deux jours qu'elle était fiancée et comme elle avait un repas programmé avec ses amis, Hermione pensait que c'était le meilleur moment pour leur annoncer une des deux nouvelles. Draco lui avait dit de faire croire qu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle de sa grossesse dans un mois. Et de ce fait la jeune fiancée serrait la main de son futur mari au point de la rendre blanche. Draco ne disait rien, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Mais il savait que tout cela était important pour elle. Alors il se la fermait. Entrant dans la maison Potter, que Harry avait récupéré et réparé et y habitait il sentit tout de suite la tension monter.

Harry fronçait les sourcils et le dévisageait. Ginny semblait blanchit de seconde en seconde. Neville clignait des yeux croyant rêver. Luna continuait à boire dans son verre comme si cela ne l'étonner pas. Ron était rouge comme une tomate de colère. George haussa un sourcils tout en dévisageant Hermione en quête de réponse. En clair le pauvre Serpentard se retrouvait seul parmi une horde de Gryffondor assoiffée de sang !

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il FOUT ici ce sale MANGEMORT !

Le premier à craquer avait été le rouquin. Draco remarqua avec tristesse que il n'avait pas put faire de parie avec qui que se soit sur le repas, et il aurait gagné le premier paris en disant que le Weasley allait être le premier à réagir.

- Ron ! Répondit Hermione, tétanisée face à cette colère.

- Ron a raison Hermione. Que fait ce … que fait Malfoy ici ! Pourquoi là tu amenais ici ! Tu sais très bien que moins on le voit mieux on se porte ! Déclara Harry.

La peur monta en Hermione et elle baissa la tête. Les yeux fermaient elle prit une grande goulée d'air. Elle savait qu'ils allaient mal le prendre.

- Mione ! Appela George.

La jeune femme regarda George et un simple sourire étirait les lèvres du dernier jumeaux vivant des Weasley.

- Ta bague est magnifique. Tu es fiancée ?

Hermione sourit face au regard attendrit de George. Il avait perdu son frère durant la guère, son autre moitié, et pourtant c'était lui qui semblait le plus calme de la pièce. Si on ne comptait pas Luna qui observait tout cela comme si elle était une simple spectatrice face à un tournage d'une scène.

-C'est exact. Draco m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté.

Plusieurs cris résonnèrent aux oreilles du couple. Draco, toujours aussi calme, observait le Weasley roux avec surprise. Il était le seul à ne pas être en colère avec Neville et Luna.

- Félicitation Hermione et Malfoy. Vous faites un joli couple et je suis certaine que vos enfants seront de vrais petits anges démoniaques. Ils vont faire tourner en rond les professeurs de Pourdlard. Déclara Luna avec un grand sérieux.

Ce qui fit rire Draco et George, soulagea Hermione mais pas les autres.

- Hermione comment peux-tu penser épouser ce mangemort ! fit Ginny. Malfoy est un monstre qui ne sait pas aimer. Il va te rendre malheureuse !

_Une boule se forma dans sa gorge._

- As-tu oublier tout les insultes que ce fils de pute t'a dit durant notre scolarité ! Tout ce qu'il nous a fait !

_Elle grossit et bloqua sa gorge. _

- cet assassin a faillit tuer Dumbledor ! L'as-tu oubliée ! attaqua Harry. Tu es sous L'Imperium, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

- Ouais Harry à raison ! Il est impossible mione que tu puisses aimer ce connard. On va t'amener à St Mangouste après lui avoir donner une bonne raclée ! cracha ron !

_La boule remonta à sa bouche avec un goût acre. _

- Hermione, écoute-nous. Nous sommes ta famille, tu sais que l'on a raison et ce que mangemort a usé de l'Imperium sûr toi ! dit doucement Ginny à l'intention de Hermione, comme si elle parlait à un animal sauvage.

_La colère et la déception traversèrent ses lèvres avec la douceur sèche de la cendre. _

- Comment osez-vous ! Draco n'est ni un assassin ni un mangemort ! Je ne suis pas sous l'Imperium ! Je l'aime et Draco m'aime ! Et vous êtes mes AMIS pas ma famille ! Mes parents eux ont accepté Draco sans l'insulté ou vouloir le battre ! De quel droit osez-vous insulter mon futur mari juste à cause de ce qui s'est passé durant notre scolarité ! OH Draco nous as insulté, c'est vrais mais vous non plus vous n'aviez pas vos langues dans vos poches ! Harry, toi ! De quel manière oses-tu remettre l'histoire de Dumbeldor à nouveau sur la table ! Draco n'avait pas le choix à cet époque et en plus il ne l'a pas fait car il ne voulait pas être un tueur ! Et toi tu …. il vaut mieux que je me taise avant de me mettre à l'insulter.

- Hermione a raison. Vous y allez un peu fort, non ? Hermione depuis quand es-tu avec Malfoy ? Demanda Neville. Car je ne pense pas que tu dises « oui » à une demande en mariage aussi facilement.

Draco, retenant sa colère comme il le pouvait, posa son regard sur Neville. Il ne ressemblait plus au gamin chétif d'avant, Il était un homme. Un homme qui voulait comprendre avant de dire quoi que se soit. Chose que Draco apprécia et qui rendit Hermione un peu plus calme. Au moins l'un de ses autres amis cherchait à la comprendre avant de l'insulter elle et son fiancé.

- cela fait un an que nous sortons ensemble. Et je l'aime, voilà pourquoi j'ai dit oui.

- Un an ! S'étrangla Ron. Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ! Comment peux-tu prendre le parti de ce … connard ! Tu ne peux pas être avec lui ! Il en est hors de question !

- Je suis adulte, majeur et vaccinée ! Je fais ce que je veux ! J'aime Draco, et tu n'as rien à y redire !

- Hermione, je t'aime et tu le sais, commença le Survivant, mais jamais je ne pourrais accepter Malfoy ! Jamais !

- si tu m'aimais comme tu dis Harry, tu me dirais simplement félicitation même si cela ne te plais pas ! Cracha Hermione en colère.

Comment osait-il dire qu'il l'aimer alors qu'il refusait son Bonheur ? Ce n'était que de l'hypocrisie.

- C'est lui ou nous Hermione !

- Ron ! Hurla George en fureur face aux paroles de son petit frère ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça à Mione ! Elle aime Draco et va l'épouser ! Merde tu ne peux pas lui demander de choisir entre vous et lui !

- Et bien si ! Déclara Ginny, on le fait ! Et toi comment peux-tu dire ça ! Comment peux-tu accepter Malfoy !

- Par ce que je veux le Bonheur de mione !

Hermione sourit tristement à George, Neville et Luna et regarda furieusement ses trois autres amis. Elle sentit la main de Draco sur son épaule, voulant la calmer un tout petit peu. Mais Hermione était maintenant furieuse et infiniment triste. Ils avaient osés. Ils avaient osés lui demander de choisir entre eux et Draco !

- Merci George, Neville et Luna . Vous êtes de réel amis. Tans qu'à vous ! Me demander de choisir entre Draco, mon futur mari et le père de mes futurs enfants et vous,vous ne manquez pas de culots ! Aller en enfer ! Ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole ! C'est vous qui avez voulu que je choisisse et bien mon chois est fait ! Draco allons y, je... je veux rentrer !

Draco enlaça Hermione et fusilla de nouveaux le trio. Puis il se tourna vers George, Neville et Luna.

- Passer chez Hermione ce soir. Au revoir !

Draco emmena Hermione hors de la maison et transplana. Il la fit monter l'escalier jusqu'à son appartement. Hermione pleurait dans ses bras et le serrait de tout ses forces contre elle.

- Calmes-toi Hermione. Ma chérie tu n'as pas perdu tout tes amies. Regarde Luna nous as félicité, Neville a cherché à comprendre ton choix et l'a accepté et George a prit ta défense. D'ailleurs que penses-tu de faire de lui le parrain de notre enfant ?

Hermione hocha la tête tout en continuant de pleurer. Il fallut des heures à Draco pour la calmer. Mais elle ne regretta pas son choix. La brune aimait son homme et elle ne pouvait pas déchirer sa vie de famille, qui débutait à peine, pour ses amis.

La vie continua. George accepta d'être le parrain et promis de rendre leur enfant le plus angéliquement démoniaque possible. Luna fut le témoin de Hermione lors de son mariage et Blaise fut le témoin de Draco. Hermione demanda elle-même à Pansy, qu'elle n'aimait pas trop, d'être la marraine de leur enfant. Jusqu'à qu'eux la gynécologue déclare qu'elle attendait des triplé, pour être plus exacte des vrais jumeaux et d'un faux jumeaux. Blaise et Luna fut les parrains du faux jumeaux tandis que Neville ainsi que Armélia, la petite amie de Nott ainsi que l'ami de Hermione( elle s'était connu pendant leur cours de médicomage) devint les parrains de l'autre vrais jumeaux.

C'est comme ça que onze ans et des poussières plus tard que Pourdlard accueillit Scorpius, Léo et Grace pour leur plus grand malheur.

**Alors ? **


End file.
